Caught With Your Hand In The Cookie Jar
by sbs187
Summary: Rachel catches Finn in a compromising position. Finchel with a side of Furt. Very much M-rated.


_A/N: Hello and welcome to my very first Glee fanfic! (I've written many stories for another fandom though, so I'm not a complete newbie :)) _

_I've been toying with the idea of writing a Finchel fanfic for a while and I have an idea for an AU that I really like. But that is still just an idea and I wanted to write something. So here's a fluffy, hopefully amusing, little piece of Finchel smuff. It's set in the summer before Season 3 so nothing from Season 3 applies here._

_Please note that this is rated M and you should only read it if you're comfortable with adult themes. Thank you and Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I'm only borrowing it and will put it back where I found it once I am done._

* * *

><p><strong>Caught With Your Hand In The Cookie Jar<strong>

Sometimes he wondered if she was doing it to him on purpose. He wasn't complaining about it though. Not one little bit. But sometimes he wondered if she _really _knew what her short skirts and tight little sundresses did to him. Of course since it was the middle of July he couldn't really expect her to wear anything that covered more skin. Oh God, he really didn't want her to cover any more skin. But frankly it was starting to get a little painful… like _down there_. He'd watch her all day in her skirts and dresses and sometimes even in little bikinis and then every night he would come home and have to… take care of business.

Was it even possible to, you know, hurt yourself? From, you know, too much… touching. He was really starting to wonder because he literally felt the need every single day. Thoughts of long, toned legs and perky boobs clouded his mind and he just had to.

He'd thought about asking Puck, but given up on that pretty quickly because, well Puck is Puck and he'd probably be like zero percent helpful and most likely laugh in his face. He couldn't ask Burt because then the information would eventually reach his mom and that would just be the most awkward thing ever. Mothers should never be aware of their sons' tendency to touch themselves. He'd considered asking Kurt as well, but the risk of Rachel finding out that way was just too big. He didn't want Rachel to know about his self-touching, even though she was the main reason most of that touching occurred, because he didn't want her to think he was pressuring her. Because he wasn't. They had only been back together for about a month and a half and they had decided to take things slow.

Well, Rachel had decided, he had just kind of nodded and mumbled something because she'd had on this really tight white top and he'd been distracted by the fact that he could see a hint of her nipples underneath the thin material. But that didn't mean that he wasn't perfectly fine with waiting until she gave him the green light. He was ready to wait till they were twenty-five if he had to. He had even started saving some money so that he could afford a nice hotel room and stuff for when she was ready.

He'd still got some boob action though; a few times Rachel had even let him slip his hand under her bra. But that didn't really help him with his problem. It only made his problem bigger (and harder). Because now that he knew what Rachel's naked boobs felt like in his hand – awesome didn't even begin to describe it – and the way her nipples puckered when he touched them, he couldn't help but wonder how other parts of her would feel like naked at the tips of his fingers.

But that still left him with his current problem. He glanced down at the tent in his shorts. His mind was still brimming with the image of Rachel in that pink sundress she'd worn when they'd hung out earlier. The one that kind of fanned out when she moved, showing off her impossibly long legs, and put thoughts of lifting it all the way over her head into his mind. He took a deep breath and held it a second before releasing it. He was kidding himself if he thought that would work. He could still feel his insides tightening and the images of Rachel wouldn't leave him.

Glancing over his shoulder he made sure that he had indeed closed his door earlier. Burt and his mom weren't home but he was pretty sure Kurt was around somewhere as he'd heard the Wicked soundtrack blaring earlier. The risk of Kurt bursting through the door was slim though; he'd let himself in without knocking a few months back and caught Finn in a compromising position. He'd told Finn that even washing his eyes with soap wasn't enough to get the image out and under no circumstances would he ever risk going through that again. Finn thought he was being a bit overdramatic; it wasn't like he'd actually _seen _anything, except for the tiniest sliver of ass. He hadn't seen any of his… business. But Kurt had said that together with the sound effects it had been enough to make him lose precious beauty sleep and had after that day made a habit of knocking very loudly before entering Finn's room.

Glancing one more time around the room, he leaned against the headboard and shifted from side to side until he had pushed his shorts down his thighs. Closing his eyes, he conjured up images of Rachel in his favorite bikini – the red one that was held together at the sides by two pieces of string – as he palmed himself. Running his hand up and down his length, feeling himself twitch and grow at his touch, he let out a small grunt. Inside his head, as he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, he was reaching out and pulling at the strings until the tiny pieces of cloth fell from Rachel's body.

Lost in his fantasy, where the top of the two-piece had melted off her body and she was allowing his hands to roam _everywhere they pleased_, he worked his shaft harder. Running it over the tip, spreading the beads of moisture that had gathered there, he shuddered. He was so close. Giving one more pump he could feel his insides tightening even more and…

"_Oh my God!"_

Finn's eyes flew open, his hand stopping mid-tug, as a voice that wasn't his filled the room. "Rachel!" he exclaimed, an octave too high for his liking. His brain froze, his mouth gaping open, as he watched his girlfriend's eyes grow bigger as her gaze fell and landed on his exposed manhood.

For a moment, that felt infinitely longer than it really was, they both just stared at each other; Finn watching Rachel's surprised face as her eyes stayed glued to his groin. Finally Rachel spoke, snapping both of them from their dazed state; "Finn," she said, her voice shaking, "I'm…I'm so sorry." She took a step backwards, almost stumbling over her own feet. " I… eh… I'll call you later." With that she stumbled through the open door, pulling it shut with a loud thud, before Finn hade even had the chance to pull his boxers back on.

All images of naked Rachel – and therefore all thoughts of getting off – were instantly replaced by the image of Rachel's stunned (and repulsed?) face. Scrambling off the bed he made it to the window just in time to see Rachel's car drive away down the street. Sighing deeply, he shuffled back to the bed, kicking a tennis shoe across the floor on the way and sat back down resting his head in his hands.

Oh, crap. Why couldn't his raging libido just have given him a break for once? Why couldn't he just have resisted the pull of Rachel in her tight dresses and that teeny tiny bikini? Now she'd think he was some kind of pervert that couldn't keep his hands off of himself.

A knock on his door, followed by a; "Finn? Was that Rachel?" and Kurt pushing the door open as he let himself, in pulled Finn from his thoughts. "Did she leave?" Kurt said as he took a few more steps into the room, glancing with disdain at a puffy vest that was hanging on the back of the desk chair.

Not looking at his stepbrother, instead keeping his eyes locked firmly on the window, Finn gave a mumbled response; "Yeah, she was here but she left."

"Why?" Kurt said, pulling up the desk chair and sitting down. "Did you have a fight? I thought I heard loud voices."

"Uhm," Finn shifted uncomfortably, "no, we didn't have a fight. She just had to, you know… leave."

"Oh, okay," Kurt said, rolling the chair a little closer, "you know, Finn, you can talk to me if you've got a problem. I'm here to help, that's what brothers are for, right?"

Turning to look at Kurt, one eyebrow quirked, Finn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, okay dude," he said, "like I said, we didn't fight but I think she's mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"Uh, she sort of walked in on me… you know," he said, glancing down at his lap pointedly.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, the look of sympathy melting off of his face as he wrinkled his nose. "Really Finn? Really? You couldn't have waited till just a little bit later when the risk of getting caught is greatly diminished? You had to do it as soon as you got home?"

"I couldn't help it," Finn whined, "she was wearing this really short dress earlier and yesterday when we went to the lake she had on this tiny bikini and I – "

"Oh, no. No. Stop it right there," Kurt said, waving his hands in front of his face as if to shield himself from the information. "I don't want to hear it. I have worked hard selecting those dresses for her, getting her interested in vintage fashion instead of Kids R Us and hiding her animal sweaters. I do not want them tainted."

"Whatever, dude," Finn sighed, shaking his head and placing it back in his palms.

"Fine, sorry," Kurt huffed, "so, you were touching yourself inappropriately and she saw it. May I ask why that is such a big deal?"

"You didn't see her face, man," Finn said, "she couldn't stop staring at… it," he swallowed thickly, embarrassment filling him to the very brim, "and then she ran away. She looked disgusted! She must think I'm perverted or something."

"Are you sure? I mean it's no secret that you paw yourself, Finn. The bathroom walls in this house aren't that thick. Besides I've had the displeasure of seeing it live once." Kurt frowned at the memory and shook his head to shake it away before continuing; "Maybe she was just shocked. Maybe she liked what she saw."

"You really think so?" Finn said, with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"Well, I'd rather not think about it at all. But I do think you should go talk to her and straighten things out."

"I will, I'll go right away so we can talk about it before her dads get home. Thanks, man." Clapping Kurt on the shoulder, Finn got up and made his way towards his truck and Rachel's house to make sure she didn't think he was a pervert.

* * *

><p>Standing on the steps in front of the massive oak door, Finn took a few deep breaths to try to steady his beating heart before he let his fist connect with the door in a loud knock. Fidgeting uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other, he waited listening carefully for any sound from the other side.<p>

When nothing happened after the first knock and still nothing after the second and third, he looked over his shoulder making sure that he had seen Rachel's car in the driveway. It was standing there and it was the only one there meaning her dads had definitely not come home yet. Starting to pull his phone from his pant pocket, thinking that maybe she'd answer if he called, he was interrupted by a song floating through an upstairs window – Rachel's window. Straining his ears as much as he could he realized that Rachel was in her room listening to some Celine Dion song. That did not help him. He knew that Rachel liked to listen to Celine Dion when she was happy, but he also knew that sometimes she listened to her songs when she was sad. He didn't know what she liked to listen to when she was pissed though. Maybe Celine was her go to pissed-off music also.

Deciding to risk whatever state he might find her in, he quickly bent down and slipped the extra key from under the potted plant he knew they hid it under, unlocked the door and slipped inside. The music coming from Rachel's room flowed around him much louder and clearer and he could tell that it was her 'happy music'. He allowed himself to let out a small sigh of relief. Maybe Kurt had been right. Maybe she hadn't been upset, just a little shocked. So maybe if he'd apologize for like not locking the door they could just move on and forget the whole embarrassing situation.

Invigorated by the new development, happy that he probably hadn't totally freaked out his girlfriend, Finn took the stairs two at a time with a growing smile. The music grew louder as he closed in on Rachel's door and he noticed that it was closed almost all the way. Maybe she was working out or something. "Rach?" he said, pushing the door open.

Oh God. He was not expecting _that_. He watched the scene in front of him and instantly his pants felt two sizes too small. Rachel was lying on her bed, on top of the comforter, with her skirt bunched around her waist and her hand moving beneath the thin fabric of her panties. She hadn't noticed him, obviously, because she didn't stop and she didn't look his way. She just kept at it; writhing and moaning under her breath.

He glanced down at the tent that had rapidly appeared in his shorts, his breath speeding up and coming out in short puffs of air. He swallowed thickly. He had never seen anything hotter and all he wanted was to climb on to that bed and join her. But he had come to apologize for being a perv and joining her – uninvited – would only make him more of a creep. So he cleared his throat loudly, adding an; "Uh, Rach?"

Her eyes flying open at the sudden interruption, Rachel yanked her hand away from her underwear and spun around. Scrambling, pulling a blanket across her lap, she looked at Finn like a deer caught in headlights. "F-Finn," she stuttered, a deep blush covering her cheeks. "I… I… What are you doing here?"

Finn rubbed his neck, shifting into a position where he hoped his hard-on was too obvious. "I… eh…I came to apologize for earlier, but eh, I can leave." His eyes glued to his feet, he turned and took a step towards the door.

"No, wait!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Come back," she patted a spot next to her, "we should talk."

"Uh, okay," Finn said slowly. Closing the space between them in a few steps, he watched Rachel's face carefully trying to figure out if she was upset with him or not. She didn't look upset, just a bit flustered, but he still steeled himself for what may come as he sat down.

"Okay," Rachel begun, "this is a little embarrassing but we should be able to have an adult conversation about it." She smoothed the blanket over her thighs and Finn could see her eyes quickly darting across his lap. "You said you'd come to apologize. For what?"

"For earlier… you know when you… eh… caught me. You looked kind of upset and then you just ran off so I wanted to make sure that you're not mad at me. Or think that I'm some kind of pervert and stuff."

"Mad at you? Of course I'm not mad at you. Masturbation is perfectly healthy and natural and really nothing to be ashamed of," she rambled, her fingers twisting in the blanket, "I was just caught off guard and well, I guess I was a little embarrassed for bursting in on such a private moment." Reaching out to grab his hand, her fingers brushed against his thigh and he had to bite his lip to muffle the moan bubbling through him. "Don't feel bad," she said, wrapping her fingers around his.

As she looked at him through mile long lashes, he couldn't help but notice just how dark her eyes had turned and the pink blush that spread from her cheeks, down across her neck and disappeared beneath the edge of her tank top. Feeling that words were beginning to escape him he simply nodded.

"Actually," Rachel said, pulling his attention back up, "I kind of liked it."

"You did?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't what just happened here proof of that?" She smiled at him, looking from his face to her lap and back again.

"So you saw my… business… and you…"

"Got all hot and bothered? Yes." Rachel gave him another, bigger, smile and her eyes twinkled. "Finn," she said, "you have to know that you do things to me. Sometimes I see you and all I want to do is rip your clothes off."

"I thought… I thought you weren't ready yet."

"I'm not. I mean I'm not ready for _that _yet, but seeing as we both seemed to have had the same idea today maybe we could make it a joint venture."

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm following." Finn swallowed awkwardly, his eyes darting across the room, and raised one eyebrow in question. He wasn't sure what she was suggestion (What's a venture?), but the look in her eyes and the way her lips tilted in a smile told him to just go with whatever she was saying. "You mean we should…"

"I mean," Rachel said, getting on her knees and straddling his lap, "that there are plenty of _fun_ things that we can do together." Giving him her full megawatt smile she emphasized her point by carefully cupping him through his shorts.

All blood leaving his brain, every single drop of it heading south, Finn shuddered as Rachel's small hand gently squeezed him. "Ughh, Rach…" he groaned.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you!" Startled by his intense response she jumped back.

"Mmm, no Rach, so good," Finn mumbled, wrapping his hands around her hips and pulling her closer to him again, "please keep going." Leaning back against the headboard, a crooked smile adorning his face, as Rachel settled back on his thighs. Finn moaned loudly as she, obviously feeling bold from his praise, let her hand slip inside his shorts and boxers and pulled him out.

Her hot hand running all over his length, tugging and squeezing gently along the way, had him harder than he had ever been before. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't have the energy to care. All that was on his mind was the way Rachel's hand felt on his cock and how long he had been waiting for this to happen and how finally it was and it felt so amazing.

"Finn?" Rachel's soft voice prompted him back, "open your eyes, baby."

He forced himself to open his eyes and met Rachel's heated gaze. He groaned. His strangled voice mixed with Rachel's short breaths was the only sound in her room – the song that had been floating from her iPod had stopped several minutes ago. "That feels so good, babe," he said, shivering as her hand ghosted over his tip. Looking down, seeing her working him closer and closer to completion, made his insides snap like a rubber band and before he could give any kind of warning he came hard, spilling all over himself and Rachel's hand.

Shaking from the peek Rachel had pulled him to, he watched as she daintily wiped her hand off with a tissue. She was breathing nearly as hard as he was and a new set of images flitted through his mind. Rachel underneath him. Rachel squirming in unadulterated pleasure that he was bringing her. Sitting up straighter, he twisted his arms around her neck and pulled her close for a sloppy kiss. Prying her lips apart with his tongue, he let it snake inside her mouth when she willingly gave him permission. Battling her for dominance, in a battle that he won, he made sure to touch every crevice of her mouth before pulling back. His lips close to her ear, feeling cocky from the buzz still lingering inside him, he breathed hot air against her skin; "Your turn,"

Wrapping his long arms around her tiny waist he flipped them easily. Grinning down at her, he watched closely for any doubt or discomfort in her dark chocolate eyes. Seeing nothing but lust and anticipation, that had him half-hard again, he closed his hand over her breast.

"Mmm, Finn, wait," Rachel mewled and he pulled back and watched her carefully. His heart beating faster and faster he watched as she first pulled her tank top over her head and then reached behind her back to unclasp the pink satin bra she was wearing. "Okay," she said, beckoning him to continue. His mind starting to fog up again though Finn just watched his girlfriend's perfect, completely naked, boobs. Every time she took a breath they moved a little and he was mesmerized.

"Finn!" Rachel whined when he didn't continue with his ministrations. Giggling at the dumbfound look in his eyes she took his hand and guided it to her breast. "Don't stop," she purred, "it feels so good."

Snapping to when he felt her nipple pebble under his palm, Finn looked up at Rachel. She looked the most gorgeous he had ever seen her; her head tilted back, her face glowing and her dark hair fanning out over the pillow. She was biting her lip and it gave him an idea. Leaning down he placed feather-light kisses against her warm skin, coming closer and closer to one of his prizes. Finally pulling a taut nipple into his mouth, he worried for a second that he was going to erupt in his pants.

Pulling in a few breaths, he closed his lips over her boob again and sucked gently, earning himself his name uttered in a breathy moan. Switching to the other boob, giving it the exact same treatment and getting a little squeak in return, he let his right hand travel further south until it came to her underwear. Looking up at her flushed face, he slipped his hand beneath the silky material. His fingers greedily made their way over the little patch of soft hair till they came to her slick folds. He shuddered as he dipped a finger through her wetness and moaned along with her. This was by far the best day of his life.

Her hips bucked and his finger slid a little deeper. "Rach?" he whispered, feeling a little lost, "what do you want me to do?"

"Finn," Rachel hummed, bucking her hips again, "touch my clit."

Tracing his finger along her moist folds, he found her bundle of nerves and patted it lightly. "_Mmmm_, yes," she breathed and he swiveled his fingers around her clit, tracing random patterns as he tried to pull every single sound from her that he could.

Attaching his mouth to her boobs again, he worked his finger faster and harder. Looking at her beautiful face he allowed himself to be guided by her breathy moans and purrs of delight until she arched off the bed and screamed his name. "Finn! Oh God, Finn," she moaned and he felt like a fucking king.

Lying down next to her, he pulled her on top of him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Smiling to himself he watched as her breathing started to slow down and her eyes became focused once more. "Babe," he said, rubbing her back, "that was like the best fucking experience of my life. There's like nothing that has ever even come close."

"I agree," Rachel said languidly, patting his chest. "Let's make a deal," she continued after a few moments silence as she stretched on top of him, "next time either of us feel the pull of the other and feel that we need some physical stimulation we should just speak up. Okay?"

Finn nodded. "Rach?" he said a few moments later.

"Yes, Finn?"

"I feel the pull again."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. If you have any feedback it is much appreciated._


End file.
